


Nocturnal Conversations [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, English Accent, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sound cloud, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sex is a good cure for bad dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I almost never met you.” Sherlock whispers into the darkness. His tone neither forlorn, nor indifferent. He says it as if he’s bewildered by the thought. Statement and question all at once.</p>
<p>John has no idea what to say to that. He kisses Sherlock instead, dips his fingers just under the waistband of pyjama bottoms, begins tugging them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Conversations [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcupncakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcupncakes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nocturnal Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065181) by [sweetcupncakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcupncakes/pseuds/sweetcupncakes). 



> A little bedtime story. For bedtime. At bedtime. God, I love this one!


End file.
